Various packages and containers are conventionally provided for transporting product to and storing product in a retail environment and for display to prospective customers. As is conventionally known in the packaging industry, such containers can be transported to manufacturing and/or retail environments for display in knock-down form, i.e., flattened but otherwise being glued, stapled or otherwise affixed or joined together, such that they are already substantially pre-assembled; in such a knock-down state, personnel assembling the container need only open the sides and or ends of the container and affix the container bottom wall into its assembled condition. As a result, such final assembly may be performed prior to loading manufactured product. Alternatively, such final assembly may be performed such that the product can be placed into a resulting assembled container for ready display.
Conventionally, it has been deemed advantageous at times to stack a plurality of such containers, one on top of the other, for the purposes of transport to a retail environment or during display in the retail environment. In this use, it is necessary that the containers stacked above the bottom-most container are amply supported and also that a stack of a number of such containers, when loaded with product, will not collapse.